onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
CP-0
}}CP-0, more properly known as is the strongest intelligence organization among Cipher Pol, according to Nico Robin. They first appeared on Dressrosa near the bridge to Green Bit. Members Unnamed Members Three unnamed members were shown in Dressrosa. They each wear white suits with dark ties and tribal masks. They appear abnormally tall, towering over the ordinary citizens of Dressrosa. The shortest one wears a white bowler hat, a dark purple and blue polka dotted scarf, a white long coat, and what looks like a dark blue, light yellow-gold, red award ribbon on his blazer. He wears his tie loosely. He has a flat face with a thin mustache and beard, a scar under his light-colored right eye, and markings under his pure black left eye. What appears to be a mask seems more likely to be white make-up, as his mouth was moving while he addressed the people. The one of middle height wears a vertically striped red and white hat and a white coat with a frilly rim. Their mask has a light yellow flowery beard, a thin dark blue smile, all white-colored eyes, and two blue vertical lines going down the right side. The tallest one has a brush-like, slightly muted, periwinkle blue-colored beard. He wears a white long robe and a white beaded necklace with a light blue bead in the middle. His mask is a dark red angry looking with thick and almost dreadlock-like, flat pure black-colored hair. A fourth unnamed agent was seen in Wano Country discussing the trading terms with the shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, along with two who were seen in Dressrosa (the agents wearing white masks). The agent seems to be taller than the other agents though they were only seen sitting down. The agent has a light colored mask with round eyes and a cylinder mouth that sticks out, a high hat, and a long holding stick that the agent grasps with both hands in front of themselves. Like most CP-0 members, the agent wears a white suit and cape. Overview CP-0 is the strongest of all Cipher Pol units, even surpassing the assassination specialists of CP9. It is said that nothing good can come from this group's presence as stated by Robin. They work directly under the command of the World Nobles. History Dressrosa Arc When word of Doflamingo's supposed abdication of his throne and Shichibukai position reached the citizens of Dressrosa, Doflamingo called CP-0 to come and clear up the confusion. When they arrived, they told the people that the article printed in the newspaper was a mistake. They went on to explain that a new, amended report would be released at 3 p.m. that day. Finally, they asked the citizens not to discuss the rumors until the truth was released and to conduct usual activities as if nothing had happened. Sometime after Trafalgar Law and the Straw Hats arrived at Dressrosa, the three agents walked by a northeastern café where they were seen by Law, Usopp, Robin, and Caesar Clown. Doflamingo revealed to Law that he was granted authority to command CP-0 because he holds secret information about Mary Geoise's "national treasure", which will shake the world if its existence is revealed to the public. After Doflamingo's defeat, Sabo stated that CP-0 was returning to Dressrosa and they were after the revolutionaries. Spandam, Kaku, Rob Lucci, and Hattori arrived there days later. They received a message telling them that all weapons from the underground port were taken. They suspected the Revolutionary Army to be behind the incident. Yonko Saga Heart of Gold While escorting Myskina Olga, the red mask wearing member was interrogating her about the Pure Gold. When the Treasure Pirates attacked, he tried to take Olga to safety, but his way was blocked by Mad Treasure. The two engaged in battle, which allowed Olga to escape. Treasure then knocked out the CP-0 member before chasing after her. One Piece Film: Gold Spandam came to Gran Tesoro, where he received a magnificent payment from Gild Tesoro in order to bring his forces to Gran Tesoro and help Tesoro's crew deal with the Straw Hat Pirates. Lucci reported to Sakazuki about Marine involvement in Gran Tesoro. Sakazuki was angry that they were helping a pirate, but Lucci replied that the Marines had their own motives. The next night, as the Straw Hats and the citizens of Gran Tesoro were battling Tesoro's crew, Spandam prepared to finish Luffy off, but Rikka blocked Spandam's strike, giving Luffy enough time to free himself and punch Spandam, defeating him. Lucci and a Marine fleet attacked Gran Tesoro, intending to destroy it despite the call for help from the World Nobles on board as well as the innocent people. However, Sabo suddenly appeared and stopped the bombardment. Lucci then turned into his leopard hybrid form, and the two clashed. The two battled until Gild Tesoro's defeated body fell in between them, and Lucci took his leave from the battle. Whole Cake Island Arc Stussy went undercover as one of the emperors of the Underworld and attended the wedding ceremony for one of the daughters of Charlotte Linlin. When Du Feld attempted to steal the Tamatebako, Stussy confronted him and questioned him of his intentions. Surprised by her sudden appearance, he fell down to where the Tamatebako had fallen to earlier. As he was about to open the chest, Stussy shot him down with a Tobu Shigan. Stussy stated that the World Government would have better use of the item before telling an eavesdropping Morgans to fabricate a story with Du Feld as the culprit of its theft. Morgans begrudgingly complied but demanded to see the contents of the Tamatebako first as she agreed but Du Feld's unconscious body knocked over the chest, sending it to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau. The Tamatebako was revealed to hold a bomb and its crash caused it to detonate and the explosion caused the Whole Cake Chateau to collapse. As the chateau toppled, Stussy manged to avoid harm using Geppo. As the Big Mom Pirates chased the Straw Hats throughout Totto Land, Stussy waited with Morgans near Charlotte Mont-d'Or's operating center. She then informed them about the Tamatebako being the cause of the explosion and heard their plan of vengeance, before leaving with Morgans. Aboard Morgans' balloon, she talked about Morgans' support of Luffy and his prediction regarding the Worst Generation. Levely Arc The day before the Levely began, Charlos tried to take princess Shirahoshi as his pet. When Leo and Sai tried to save her, they were blocked by Lucci's team. When Neptune prepared to attack Charlos despite the threat of striking a World Noble, Charlos ordered Lucci to kill him. However, Donquixote Mjosgard arrived and knocked out Charlos, defusing the event, and ordered the release of Shirahoshi. Wano Country Arc With Doflamingo's defeat and arrest, the World Government were having a hard time acquiring more weapons that originated from Wano Country through their primary intermediate. As a result, CP-0 agents went directly to Wano to negotiate with the shogun Kurozumi Orochi. Orochi accepted their payment in the form of warships, but informed them that if another trade were to happen, Vegapunk would be required as payment. The agents found the request to be an impossibility and in response, Orochi shot one of the members (who was not injured by any more than an simple recoil) and mocked them that he had Kaido backing him, and therefore was not afraid of the World Nobles nor the Marines. Trivia *The "Aigis" in "Cipher Pol Aigis Zero" may be derived from the Aegis, a mythological shield associated with Zeus and Athena shown as a short goatskin cloak. Athena's aegis is usually shown with a border of snakes and with the head of Medusa in the center. It is more an emblem of protection and power than an actual military shield. *The man that Rob Lucci was talking to on the Den Den Mushi after the conclusion of the events in Dressrosa spoke with the same style of speech as Kaku, potentially hinting that Kaku is in CP-0. In the anime, he not only has Kaku's voice actor, but is clearly visible in silhouette, though these additions are non-canon. Later, during the Levely Arc Kaku was indeed shown with the rest of CP-0. *CP-0 is written as "CP AISIS 0" in One Piece Volume 777. References Site Navigation es:CP-AIGIS0 it:CP0 fr:CP-AIGIS0 id:CP-0 pl:CP0 Category:Cipher Pol